Afterlife
by YBILAHC
Summary: After witnessing global thermonuclear war, a teenager gets transported to Equestria. Who sent him here? Will he ever get home? Rated T for global thermonuclear war and some pretty heavy concepts.
1. The Bomb

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, just my OC. Heh, that rhymed. Sort of.**

—

I woke up in my bed this morning, and just stared up up at the ceiling. Oh, you probably don't know who I am. My name is Collin, and I'm an army B.R.A.T. who lives on a base in [REDACTED]. I sighed as I got out of bed. 'Another day of doing the same old same old.' I thought. I got dressed in some jeans and my favorite green t-shirt. 'Ah man, my hair got all messed up last night. That sucks.' I thought as I went to the bathroom to fix it. 'What did I even dream about' I thought, trying to remember.

—Flashback—

I was in a space station orbiting earth. As I looked out the window, I saw the earth burning. Nukes were falling like rain, and giant mushroom clouds rose in their wake. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the station broke apart, sending me tumbling towards the earth. I felt myself burn as I fell through the atmosphere. Then I woke up.

—

'Wow,' I thought 'No wonder my hair got messed up, I must have been thrashing around like crazy.'. I looked in the mirror too check my hair. I am a tall, skinny guy, white teenager (It's not racist! It's a description!) with brown hair and eyes. After I finished with my hair, I went downstairs for breakfast. As I checked the pantry, a bright flash of light almost blinded me. I ran to the window and saw a mushroom cloud rising above the base. "Cr-" I started to say, then the shockwave hit. My bones were reduced to powder instantly, and then my flesh was incinerated as the fireball expanded, leaving nothing left of me but radioactive ash on the wind. I was dead. Period. Game over, literal nothing left of my body to make a miraculous recovery. Done.

—

?: Sir, a wandering soul has entered one of the husks!

?: What? Are you sure? The odds of that happening to any one soul is one in seven billion.

?: Positive sir!

?: We have confirmation that the soul is extradimensional!

?: What do we do, Sir?

?: Get a beacon in it and release it before it wakes up. This could work in our favor…

—

 _Hey everypony! Just a few things before I end the chapter. Number one is my OC Collin is me with a few tiny changes, like the name, and the fact that he got nuked (Currently. I might get nuked later, you never know). Number two is any reviews with advice or ideas for the plot are very carefully considered, not just ignored. I know where this story is going to go, I just need some filler content. Number three is I haven't watched that much MLP, mostly just the fanfics, so if any of the characters seem off, that's why. Four is B.R.A.T. stands for Bravery, Resilience, Adaptability, and Tolerance. I have a certificate to prove it and everything. Anyway, I think that's everything, see you in the next chapter!_


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, just the OC I created. There, I fixed the rhyming.**

—

"Uh, my head…" I said as I came to. I was lying on my side in a clearing in the middle of a forest. "Am I dead?" I thought aloud as I remembered what happened. 'Yup definitely dead,' I thought. "Aw come on!" I shouted as the thought sunk in. "That's it!? Killed as a teenager!? I didn't even get to do anything with my life! Heck, I even had a bomb shelter in the basement! Why would they nuke [REDACTED] anyway? It's tiny! Wouldn't the nearby city of [REDACTED] be a better target? This is ridiculous!" I shouted as I tried to stand up. But for some reason I couldn't. When I tried, I fell over onto my back. "What the heck? Why can't I…" I started to say, but stopped when I saw my changed body. "I'm… A PEGASUS!? WHAT?!" I shouted in disbelief "No way this is actually happening, right?". I was green, and my tail was dark purple. I could only assume my mane was the same shade of purple, as it was quite short. 'How… wait a minute, am I in… no way, it's not possible. Right?' I thought 'Oh! I know! I'll check my… flank? Isn't that what it's called? Whatever.' I thought as I looked down toward my flank. "I have a cutie mark!? Then that means, I really am in Equestria! Holy crap!" I shouted with a giddy look on my face. Yeah, that's right. I'm a brony. Deal with it. My cutie mark was a red bike with no handlebars, and a megaphone above that. 'Alright, I guess I better stand up.' I thought as I rose on all fours. 'Hey, this is pretty easy,' I thought as I started to walk 'Why is this so easy? I guess I should try flying now, I am a pegasus after all'. I started to flap my wings, not really thinking about how I was doing it, and started to fly. 'Jeez,' I thought 'It's like I've been doing this my whole life'. However, the moment I started thinking about how I was doing it, I fell to the ground. "That's weird…" I muttered. I flew up without thinking again. 'I guess I just don't think about it.' I thought. 'I wonder how that works? It's almost like muscle memory. Whatever, time to go find Ponyville!' I thought with a grin.

—

?: The subject appears to have gained full control of it's body, sir.

?: Just as I thought it would. The body and the subconscious remember, even if the conscious mind doesn't.

?: The subject appears to be heading towards a nearby town sir! What do we do?

?: Continue observing. The more ponies our subject encounters and befriends the better. We could learn much from this.

—

 _Hello again everypony! Another chapter, another long explanation. Here we go:_

 _1\. The bike with no handlebars should be obvious, no handed riding. I once went over three miles without touching the handlebars, and only touched them because I was cut off. The megaphone is because I'm a great sports announcer, This has been confirmed by multiple sources outside my family._

 _2\. Yes, Collin is aware of the show, but it won't bother him much (Partly because a certain somepony will be helping him with that)_

 _I think that is all, see you all in the next chapter!_


	3. The Fourth Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, Just Collin, my- Crash**

 **Pinkie: Howdy!**

 **YBILAHC: Ah! What are you doing here, character I purposeful wrote into the disclaimer? Actually, you know what, I don't want to be that guy. Besides, the fourth wall is broken more than enough times in the chapter. Sorry Pinkie 3.14.**

 **Pinkie: Aww! I didn't even get to sing my** **First Appearance In This Fan Fiction** **song!**

—

I flew above the treetops, looking for any sign of pony life. 'Sheesh,' I thought 'In all the fan fictions I've read, the newcomer always finds something relatively fast. I've been flying for at least an hour.' That thought made me stop in my tracks. 'Wait a second…' I thought 'Am I being watched? Like right now? This obviously isn't canon to the show, so it must be a fan fiction… how did I even end up in a fan fiction? That's-'. Just then I was hit by a falling piece of rubble. "Where did that even come from?" I wondered aloud. "From the fourth wall, silly." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to find none other than Pinkie Pie, in a hot air balloon, behind me. I stood, er, hovered there with a huge smile on my face. Pinkie Pie was, without a doubt, my favorite character from the show. "What's up?" Pinkie asked " You look like you just died in an alternate universe, woke up in a new body here, magically knew how to control that body, started to look for civilization, and then met your favorite character from your favorite show.". I flew closer to Pinkie and performed the best Attack on Titan salute I could as a pony "Will you teach me how to do these things, sensei Pinkie?" I asked. "Oh, it was nothing, just a lucky guess." said Pinkie "Ooo, wait, I'm your favorite? Yay!" She yelled in excitement. "Could you show me where Ponyville is, please?" I asked Pinkie. "Okey-dokey-lokey! This way, follow me!" she said, floating in the opposite direction i had been flying. I face-hoofed as I realized I had been going the wrong way the whole time. Just then I had a horrible thought. "Hey Pinkie?" I asked "Yes?" she replied "This isn't one of THOSE fan fictions, is it?" I asked, noticeably nervous. "Nope! This one is one hundred percent original with no plagiarism whatsoever!" she said with a wink. Immediately after that I was hit with another piece of rubble from the sky. 'Ow… well, at least I know I'm safe.' I thought. "My advice to you," Pinke said with a serious look on her face "Is to not dwell on the fact that you are in a story. Know it, and take advantage of it, but don't dwell on it, or you'll lose your mind. Ok?" she asked "Got it." I said "Great!" she said as she went back to smiling. A little while later Pinkie asked me "Which do you prefer, butterscotch, or cinnamon?" I smiled, knowing where this was going, and said "I like peanut butter pies the best." Pinkie looked thoughtful for a moment and said "Hmm, I think I can work with that.". 'Probably for the welcome party she's gonna throw me. I guess I should act surprised when I arrive at wherever it is being hosted. That Undertale reference was masterful though.' I thought. "Hey look, we're here!" Pinkie exclaimed. I looked ahead, and sure enough, there was Ponyville. "How did we get here so fast? We didn't even go long enough to get back to where I started." I asked. "I took a shortcut." Pinkie explained. "How do you take a shortcut in a straight - clever Pinkie, very clever." I said. "Heh, I try." she shrugged and said with a smile.

—

?: Sir, we cannot discern the original of the debris, there were no temporal distortions, no unicorn magic, nothing.

?: Well then how did it appear?

?: The subject is approaching a small town, sir.

?: Good, good, double check the temporal readings, maybe the sensors are malfunctioning.

?: The are working fine, sir.

?: Are you sure?

?: Positive, sir.

?: sigh I guess some things cannot be explained.

—

 _Explanation time! Jeez, Every chapter I write do requires so much of an explanation._

 _1\. Pinkie is actually my favorite (Sorry RD lovers, she's cool too)._

 _2\. The first Undertale reference almost wrote itself, and after that I had Undertale on the brain and couldn't resist doing the second._

 _That was quite possibly the shortest explanation I have ever written. Anyway, see every pony next time!_


	4. Introductions Part 1 or End?

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP (Wish I did), just Collin.**

—

"Hey Pinkie, listen, I need you to pinkie promise not to tell anyone I'm from another dimension." I said to the pink mare as we started walking into Ponyville. "But why not?" she asked. "Because," I said "if you do than everyone will think I'm crazy, and nobod- nopony wants to make friends with a crazy per- pony.". "Alright, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie responded. Suddenly, I saw her eyes widen and her smile brighten as she called out "`Hey Twilight! Come meet my new friend! He's new to Ponyville!". "Alright, alright Pinkie, I'm coming." said the purple unicorn. Spike rode on her back, looking over her shoulder. 'You know,' I thought 'I always found it weird, how Spike rides her like that…and that just got oddly sexual, good job brain.'. "Hello there, what's your name?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, you never told me your name, what is it?" Pinkie questioned. 'Crap…' I thought 'Okay, need a name, need a name, it needs to do with my cutie mark, because everyone's does, um… Shout Rider? No, that's stupid, uhhh… I got nothing! What am I gonna do!? Hang on… genius! I know what to do!' I blinked and looked around. Both of the ponys were staring at me. "…You okay?" Twilight asked. "Fine, fine," I replied "Listen, where I come from, knowing someone's name means having power over them. I can't tell you my name just yet, as I barely know you.". "Well where do you come from? I have never heard of any place with a culture like that." Twilight asked. "From a small country called Terra. We keep entirely to ourselves, so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of us." I answered with a smirk. "Hey, what's that look for?" Pinkie asked. "Well, we pride ourselves on our secrecy, so it's good to know that our tactics are working." I said with an even bigger smirk. "…But you just told us about your country…" Twilight stated. The smirk instantly faded. "Well, crap, I guess I did, didn't I." Was what I said out loud, whiel thinking 'Please don't catch on, please don't catch on, please don't catch on...'. "Well, since you already told us about your homeland, and it's culture, could you answer a few more questions?" Twilight asked hopefully. "Definitely not." I replied. "So if you won't tell us your name, what do we call you?" asked Pinkie. "Hmm, you can call me Terran. Simple, yet accurate." I answered. "Well, I have some things to prepare, it was nice meeting you Terran." Twilight said. "Same to you, Twilight." I replied. As Twilight started to leave, Pinkie dragged me off in the other direction shouting "Come on! Let's go meet everypony else!". "Alright, alright Pinkie, calm down!" I said. "Hehe, whoops." she said as she stopped dragging me "Sorry, I just get so excited when meeting new friends.". "Really?" I said in a deadpan voice "I hadn't noticed.". "Let's meet Rainbow Dash next!" Pinkie said with excitement. "Hey Rainbow!" she looked up and shouted "Come down here and meet my friend!". I looked up and saw the mare in question napping on a cloud. She hopped off of her cloud, and glided down to meet us. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in Equestria! What's you name?" "My name is Terran" I said cordially. "That's a funny name…" said Rainbow Dash with a frown. "It's not his real name." supplied Pinkie "Where he comes from, knowing someone's name means having power over them". "Well you know my name, why don't you tell me your's?" asked Rainbow. "Because you don't have to follow our customs, and I do.". I answered. "Oh, ok. Makes sense." Rainbow replied. "Really? That's it? You just trust me right off the bat?." I asked, extremly surprised by this turn of events. "I do, why wouldn't I?" Rainbow asked, confusion evident on her face. "Nothing, nothing." I mumbled, doing my best to dodge the question. "ok, hey, we should race sometime." Rainbow said. "Sure, but I don't think I'll be able to keep up." I said, extremly relieved that my little slip up was forgotten. "Alright then, see you later!" Rainbow said, flying off. "Come on!" Pinkie said, dragging me off. "After a little while of this, I got my feet under me and stood up. "So Terran," Pinkie asked me "Why did you think Rainbow Dash wouldn't trust you?". "Because Pinkie, in human in equestria fics, Rainbow almost never trusts the protaginast from the start." I answered. "Well that's a cliche, and it's not canon, so the author avoided it. Think about it, have you seen any cliches since your arrival?" Pinkie said. "You're right..." I said "Actually, wait, have humans ever existed here before?" I asked. "Nope! Never!" Pinke answered. "Good, because that plot twist is so over-used it's surprising when humans haven't existed before." I said with a smile. "I know, right? It's insane how many human in Equestria stories hop on the pre existing human bandwagon!" Pinkie said with a giggle "Hey look, we're here!".

?: The subject has interacted with several ponys, with no discernable culture shock as of yet.

?: Very interesting, what do you think Gilda?

Gilda: I'd have to agree, sir.

 _DUN DUN DUN!_

 _Now for the explanation:_

 _..._

 _I don't think there is anything that needs explaining, that's a first._

 _News:_

 _I'm losing the drive to write more, mainly because of the lack of reviews. I've had over 80 visitors, but no reviews. So I'm going to do something I promised myself I wouldn't do..._

 _Please review_

 _I don't care if it's criticism or what, just please review. I have an idea for a halo/mlp one shot crossover, so if this story dies I won't be silent. This would be the part where I say see you all in the next chapter, but there might not be one, so, sigh bye everypony._


	5. Introductions Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

5555555555555555

Pinkie and I (take that grammar Nazis!) walked towards the Apple family home at a brisk pace. When we arrived, Pinkie shouted "Hey Applejack, come meet my new friend!".

"Ahm over here, Pinkie." Applejack said from somewhere behind us. I turned and saw her coming up the road towards us, towing an empty apple cart. "Howdy there, ahm Applejack." She said upon reaching me "Wat's your name?"

"My name is Terran, nice to meet you." I replied with a polite smile. Pinkie had mysteriously disappeared to places unknown, leaving me alone with Applejack. 'When did Pinkie Pie leave?' I thought.

"Where ah you from, Terran?" Applejack asked, seemingly not noticing, or not caring, about my strange name.

I'm from a country that's far, far away from here, you've probably never heard of it." I answered, becoming increasingly wary of Applejack seeing through my lies.

"Really? Wat's it called?" Applejack asked.

"It's called Terra." I answered, starting to sweat out of nervousness

"Your name is Terran, and the place you comb from is called Terra." Applejack said, a skeptical look on her face.

"Well, that's not my real name, because in Terra, knowing someone's name means having power over them." I lied, my smile beginning to falter.

"Do you have pow'r over me?" Applejack asked, clearly not liking that idea.

"No, no, I don't," I answered "You don't have to follow my people's laws and customs, but I do, so if I know your name, that means nothing, but if you know my name, that means something, get it?" I explained.

"Ah think so." Applejack replied "Anyway, ah gotta finish puttin' this here cart away, it was nice meeting you Terran." Applejack said, starting to leave.

"Same to you Applejack." I replied, and headed back towards Ponyville. 'Pinkie is still gone, so I guess I better introduce myself to the rest of the mane six. Although, I have no idea where Fluttershy lives, that might be a problem…' I thought to myself 'Rarity, here I come.'.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of purple behind a tree. 'Okay, Twilight is spying on me, but I don't think I should confront her, as it would probably spoil the plot of this fic.' I thought 'Wait, was I in a fic on Earth? Am I nothing but a construct in some authors head!? HAVE I BEEN ENTIRELY MADE UP MY WHOLE LIFE!?' out of nowhere, I was hit in the head by another piece of rubble '…You know what, Pinkie was right. If I dwell on this, I will definitely go insane.'.

55555 A few minutes later 55555

'Well, here we are.' I thought as I stood in front of Carousel Boutique 'Let's get this over with'. In case you couldn't tell, I don't like Rarity. She's too overdramatic for my taste. I slowly walked up to the door and knocked, much louder than I intended to. 'I guess hooves knock louder than hands' I thought as I stared at my appendages.

"Come in!" Rarity's voice called through the door. I opened the door and walked through into the main room. I saw Rarity sewing a dress on a mannequin that was placed on the mirror…stage…thing. I don't know what it is, sue me (Please don't). "Oh, you must be Pinkie Pie's friend, she told me all about you." Rarity said.

"Okay." I said, entirely sure that she meant my fake backstory. It's not like Pinkie would have told her my real story, that's just pointless drama, and cliché, so it's not possible that that's what happened.

"Come over here please, we need to get you some clothes, dear." Rarity said while beckoning me over.

"Wait, really? Let me guess, on the house because you are the element of generosity?" I asked while facehoofing.

"Yes, how did you know?" Rarity asked, looking surprised.

"Really author?" I mumbled under my breath "I thought were avoiding clichés? This is definitely a cliché."

"What was that dear?" Rarity asked as she gathered materials for my new outfit.

"Nothing." I said as I started walking up to the …place where the mannequin was. I moved it aside and prepared for what was to come.

55555 A few hours later 55555

I burst out the door of the boutique, running away as fast as I could. "You don't need any more measurements, you have enough!" I shouted behind me.

"But wait! I need to know how long your…" Rarity's voiced faded behind me as I ran, trying my hardest to escape that clothing psycho.

'Man,' I thought 'I really hope the author put a time skip there, if not, I'm so, so sorry for the extreme amount boredom you just had to read.' I slowed my pace to a walk, checking behind me to make sure I had got away. While I walked, I thought about what to do next. As I turned a corner, I saw a pink hoof going into an alley perpendicular to the main street. 'Was that Pinkie?' I thought as I started to chase the pony. Why? Because plot, that's why. I chased through street after street, going as fast as I could, and yet she always seemed one step ahead of me. Eventually, I ended up in front of Sugarcube Corner. 'ten bucks says there's a party inside.' I thought as I slowly opened the door. It was pitch black inside.

Suddenly the lights turned on, blinding me. "Surprise!" yelled a group of ponies in front of me. Pinkie Pie popped up in my face saying "Did I surprise you? Huh? Huh?".

"Yes Pinkie," I said "You surprised me."

"Yay!" she said as she bounded over to the dance floor. I looked around, seeing the entire mane six, plus Spike, looking expectantly towards me.

"Let's get this party started!" I shouted, signaling the fun to begin.

55555 An hour or so later 55555

I sat under a tree, staring at the night sky, reminiscing about the events of the party. I ate a delicious peanut butter pie, met Fluttershy, who wasn't as scared as I thought she's be, because she was told all about me by her friends. Rarity apologized for keeping me so long for clothing measurements, as it was the only way to give the others enough time to set up the party, meaning there is still a complete lack of clichés in this story. All in all, it was a fun and enjoyable time. I bet the readers of this story really enjoyed reading it. In fact, it was such a great scene it probably made this story the most popular MLP fanfiction on the net. It was amazing.

After my reminiscing, I slowly drifted off to sleep. Almost instantly, I felt myself awake, tied to a bed in an unfamiliar room. "What… where am I?" I groggily asked.

"Oh, you'll soon see…" a sinister voice echoed from the darkness.

55555555555555555

?: Sir, we have lost the subject's beacon

?: What happened leading up to it?

Gilda: The subject made friends with more of the local population, and apparently fell asleep. A few minutes after that we lost contact. Should we send out a team?

?: Let's wait and see, if nothing happens soon we will. We don't want to tip our hand too early.

55555555555555555

 _DUN DUN DUN INTENSIFIES_

 _A few things I forgot to explain last chapter (Derp):_

 _Twilight is a unicorn because I'm in the middle of season 2, and 90% of the fics I've read have her as a unicorn_

 _Terra is the Latin name for Earth (Yes, I am a nerd, how did you know?)_

 _This chapter:_

 _I just found out that the symbols I was putting in didn't go through into . Why? Hell if I know! That makes me really mad. So sorry if anything seems out of place in the first four chapters. I'm using numbers now so hopefully that will work._

 _Sorry if I got Rarity/Applejack wrong, it's been a while since I watched an episode._

 _Credit for this story's continued existence goes to Hamster 22 and BluAsh54. Thanks, I really appreciate it._

 _See everypony in the next chapter!_


	6. Interrogations

**Disclaimer: MLP belongs to persons other than myself. This is getting boring, I need a way to spice it up…**

6666666666666666

A unicorn that was completely black, including the eyes, stepped forward. "You are going to answer my questions, or else I'll- "it started to say, but I cut it off.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk!" I shouted.

"Really? Already?" The unicorn asked "I didn't even do anything."

"What can I say?" I said "I'm a total wimp when it comes to pain.".

"We'll start with your name. What is it?" the mysterious unicorn asked.

"It's Terran." I said.

"He's lying." Another voice said from the darkness.

"You're real name, please." The unicorn said.

"Alright, it's Collin." I said.

The unicorn turned towards the darkness, clearly expecting the other voice to say I was lying.

"He's telling the truth." The voice said.

"Oh, okay." The unicorn said, surprise evident in it's voice. "Tell us about the place you come from, and it's culture.".

I immediately knew who it was. "Hi Twilight, how are you?"

"How did you- I mean, who is this Twilight you speak of? I have never heard of her." The unicorn said, trying to recover.

"You are a worse liar than me, Twilight." I said, enjoying this greatly.

"Alright, you win." Twilight said, dropping the disguise and voice changer spells. "I just wanted to find out about your homeland. I guess I went a little overboard.".

"A little?" I asked, motioning with my head to the ropes that held me to the bed.

"When I asked you at the party, you refused to tell me anything." Twilight continued.

"That was pretty impressive of me." I said "You were bugging me for like half an hour. That was a great party, though.".

"Yeah, it was pretty great." Twilight agreed.

"Remember when Pinkie blew up the entire moon? And the Doctor Whooves used his T.A.R.D.I.S. to take us back in time so we could see it again?" I asked, thinking back.

"That was pretty impressive." Twilight agreed again "Scary at the time, but impressive all the same.

"It was the most majestic thing I've ever seen. Then Luna fixed it, so it was like nothing happened, that was great." I said.

"Yeah." Twilight agreed AGAIN "It would have been bad if she didn't.".

"So who was that voice that was detecting my lies?" I asked changing the subject.

Applejack stepped into the light "That was me. Twilight wanted help ta make sure you were telling the truth, and ah fit the bill. Ah can sniff out a lie a mile away." Applejack explained.

"Soo, will you tell us anything now?" Twilight asked.

"No." I answered "I know you wouldn't actually torture me Twilight, and if you really wanted to, Applejack wouldn't let you.". Twilight stared at the ground sheepishly as I spoke. "I'm not afraid of you Twilight, so you'll get nothing out of me. Now, could you please untie me so I can leave?" I asked.

"I won't physically torture you, but I will mentally torture you." Twilight said, starting to smile crazily. Her mane started to get messy all by itself. Applejack grabbed some ear plugs and ran to the darkened corner she was at before.

'Oh crap.' I thought, just before twilight launched into an extremely boring lecture on everything under the sun.

66666 Half an hour later 66666

"…and that is why a tree's bark is brown." Twilight finished.

"You know," I said with a smile "I've always wondered why that was the case.".

"What!?" Twilight exclaimed "How did that not break you!?".

"The thing is Twilight," I said, my smile growing "I like to learn, and a lot of that stuff you just said was stuff I didn't know. You'll never break me this way." I finished.

"Is it over?" Applejack asked from her corner.

"Yeah, it's over." Twilight replied "It didn't work.".

"He didn't talk?" Applejack asked "Well ah'll be. Never thought I'd see the day.".

"Can I go now?" I asked, impatient to get out of this room.

"Sure, let just untie you." Twilight said, her horn starting to glow. However, the corresponding glow didn't circle the ropes, it appeared around my head. I felt an unknown presence enter my mind. Thinking quickly, I did the only thing I could do to get Twilight out of my mind.

"Behind you Twilight!" I yelled quickly, startling her. The magic immediately ceased as Twilight jumped up and spun around. She slowly turned back around, frowning.

"That was a dirty trick." She said.

"So was reading my mind." I said. "I was going to let this whole thing go, but if you ever read my mind again, one of two thing will happen. You will either throw yourself off of the tallest tower in Canterlot Castle, because there are things in my brain not meant for the sane. Or insane. Or anyone really. If that doesn't happen, I will take you up there and throw you off myself. Is that clear?" I asked. Twilight slowly nodded and gulped. "Now untie me and let's go." I said. Twilight untied me, and we walked up some stairs I hadn't seen before in silence. When we reached the top, we were in the library. I immediately left, leaving Twilight behind. As I walked outside, I was smacked by a rainbow blur.

"Sorry about that." Rainbow Dash said "I was just- wait a minute, what were you doing in Twilight's library at a time like this?" I looked around, and noticed it was about midnight.

"Oh, just being interrogated by an insane purple unicorn." I answered casually.

"Did she give you, The Lecture?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, and I didn't break." I replied.

"Woah." Rainbow Dash said, clearly impressed "It takes serious willpower to survive that. You just got twenty percent cooler." Rainbow finished with one of her catchphrases.

"Anyway, as to what I was doing." Rainbow said "It's supposed to be one in the afternoon."

"Again!?" I said, extremely annoyed.

666666666666666

?: Sir, the bunker is ready, we need to leave.

?: Coming, coming, let's get out of here before we all freeze to death.

666666666666666

 _DUN DUN DUN has reached critical levels! One more cliffhanger will overload the reactors!_

 _Go read my one-shot Portals, I think it's pretty good._

 _Also, I recently read The Great OC Hunt by donald trump card on Fimfiction, it was hilarious and made me feel bad. Go check that out too._

 _I know I said essays were going to slow me down, and I wasn't lying. I really need to work on this week's. I have a problem._

 _See everypony in the next chapter!_


End file.
